


The Way We Feel

by quarterleigh



Series: Tell Me [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarterleigh/pseuds/quarterleigh
Summary: It's the last day of summer camp, and Dan doesn't want to leave.





	The Way We Feel

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw that this week's flash fest theme was Summer ____, I knew I had to return to my summer camp counselors AU. So this is part three in that series. Hope you enjoy! :)

  Dan didn’t want to open his eyes. Opening his eyes meant that it was Friday morning, and Friday morning meant he was leaving Phil. The responsible thing to do would be to get out of bed. The campers were already awake, he could hear them stomping around the cabin, outside of the tiny room he shared with Phil. But he didn’t want to be responsible this Friday morning. He burrowed himself further into bed, further into Phil’s chest.

  “Babe,” Phil murmured, carding his fingers through Dan’s sweaty curls. “We need to get up.” Dan huffed.

  “No.”

  “We need to go get breakfast with the boys.”

  “Why? They know where it is.”

  “Dan, look at me.” Dan opened his eyes. Phil was so close that he couldn’t see anything else. “This afternoon, after all the campers have left, we’re going to come back to this room and I’m going to kiss your entire body. I’m going to kiss your lips,” Phil kissed his lips. “I’m going to kiss your neck,” Phil kissed his neck. “I’m going to kiss your collarbones,” Phil kissed his collarbones. “I’ll keep kissing you until I’ve tasted all of you,” Phil whispered. This felt like goodbye. He couldn’t speak. “Baby. Why are you sad?”

  “I’m not,” Dan said, voice wavering.

  “You are.” Phil cradled Dan’s face in his hands. “Please, tell me.” Dan looked at Phil, and his eyes filled with tears.

  “We only got one month. I only got to be with you for one month, and it’s over.” Dan’s eyes fluttered shut, tears spilling. Phil kissed his eyelids.

  “It’s not _over_ , Dan. I mean, it doesn’t have to be.”

  “We live so far away.”

  “There are trains. And cell phones. And Skype.” Dan felt hope bubbling in his chest. He looked back up at Phil.

  “Would you actually- do you actually want that? A long distance- thing? With me?”

  “Dan. I want… everything. With you.” Dan laughed in happy surprise.

  “Are you serious?”

  “Are you _surprised_? This entire summer, I’ve been so crazy about you, I thought it was obvious!”

  “I don’t know, I knew you liked me, but I could never really tell if you liked me the same way that I like you,” Dan spoke slowly and chose his words carefully. He had always worn his heart on his sleeve, but Phil wasn’t like that. There were times that summer when they would be together, laughing or kissing, or just sitting in silence at dinner, ankles touching under the table, when Dan would wonder, _Are you feeling this? Could you possibly be feeling about me the way I’m feeling about you?_ Dan’s feelings were so loud inside his own brain, it just didn’t seem possible. Phil’s thumb stroked Dan’s cheek, the way Dan had done to him the night they first kissed.

  “I don’t know for certain how you feel about me, Dan. But I’m falling in love with you.” It was an electric shock. It was as if he had spent his entire life trying to kick a door down and just realized how to turn the knob.

   “ _Phil_. Be with me. Please. After _this_ , after fucking… _summer camp_. After my gap year. I’ll come to you in Manchester. I’ll be with you. I love you.” Phil was crying, now.

  “Yes,” Phil kissed him, desperately. “Of course, yes. You know, I never thought…” He bit his lip but still smiled, “I never thought I would feel this way. And I’ve felt it with you in a month. I’ve been in long term, serious relationships that never came close. Of course I’ll be with you. I will do whatever it takes. Happily.”

  _This must be nirvana,_ Dan thought. _I’ll never be the same, after Phil_. He leaned in to kiss him again (and again and again), only for a loud knock to startle them out of bed.

  “It’s eight-fifteen! We’re going to be late, what are you guys doing?” One of their campers shouted from the adjacent room. They laughed. Phil reached for Dan’s hand and kissed his knuckles.

  “Later,” he whispered. Dan smiled. There was always going to be later.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or talk to me on tumblr @ floralleigh <3


End file.
